kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Gan Gun Hand
The is a club-like multiform weapon with a hand-like feature around the muzzle wielded by Kamen Rider Specter. Necrom later receives his equivalent to the Gan Gun Hand, known as the Gan Gun Catcher. Design The Gan Gun Hand is composed of the following parts: * - The crushing device shaped like a hand at the front end of the Gan Gun Hand. It can send out super-high level vibrations through its fingers, allowing increased crushing power. A connector is built into the 'palm', allowing the user to by connecting a Ghost Gadget onto it, shifting modes. * - The white 'wrist' unit mounted on the front end of the Gan Gun Hand, it is a shield unit that is composed of the super durable alloy metal alloy. It wraps the entire weapon within a defensive energy shield, and rigidity is drastically raised by tightly connecting each part. * - The orange sliding unit located at the bottom of the Gan Gun Hand. By sliding it forwards, the Crush Fingers close, shifting the weapon into Gun Mode. By sliding it backwards, the Crush Fingers open, shifting the weapon to Rod Mode. Additionally, it compresses energy bullets generated at the grip and increases its explosive power during firing and landing. * - The silver piping located around the rear end of the Gan Gun Hand, it supplies energy for deathblows. It sends energy received by the Energy Eye Crest to various parts of the weapon, and shifts attitude of deathblows at the right times. * - The portion of the handle that has been imprinted with the Ghost logo. By holding it over the Ghost Driver's Glint Eye, is initiated, transferring energy from the Glint Eye to the Energy Eye Crest. Afterwards, the energy is fed into the weapon via the Artery Chamber, allowing the Rider to deal finishing deathblows. * - The trigger of the Gan Gun Hand. It is used to deal deathblows and shoot out of the Gan Gun Hand's gun mode. * - The grip of the Gan Gun Saber. It stabilises the weapon's behaviour during time of attack by shifting the weapon's gravity according to the user's movements, increasing accuracy of attacks as a result. Additionally, an energy bullet generating device is built into the Decider Grip, and can generate an astounding amount of energy bullets at high speed. * - The muzzle of the Gan Gun Hand located, at the front end. It has a built-in output adjustment device, adjusting the electromagnetic force to control the speed and power of the fired bullet. It is also possible to shoot out , or by adjusting the settings. Users *'Kamen Rider Specter' **Makoto Fukami **Copy Makoto *Alain (Ghost Episode 14) **Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Episodes 16, 39) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Ghost Episode 32, Heisei Generations) History The Gan Gun Hand was briefly stolen by Alain, who used it against Specter and Ghost in his human form. He appropriated it a second time after transforming into Kamen Rider Necrom. In Grateful Damashii, Ghost wielded the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode after summoning Tutankhamun to return the children who were once adults back to their original adult forms. Necrom was briefly lent the Gan Gun Hand by Deep Specter. Assuming Tenkatoitsu Damashii, Kamen Rider Ghost wielded the Gan Gun Hand alongside Necrom's Gan Gun Catcher to defeat the Hatena Bugster. Modes Similar to Kamen Rider Ghost's Gan Gun Saber, the Gan Gun Hand has two basic modes along with an additional mode it can access by combining with a specific Ghost Gadget. Each mode is compatible with a different Damashii form that Specter assumes. This allows Makoto to defend himself before transformation or use it to remove obstacles or objects. Should the weapon be destroyed, Makoto can simply summon it again from the Ghost Driver. Standard= * : The default mode, primarily used in Specter Damashii. When used in Edison Damashii, the Gan Gun Hand can elongate to grab the opponent and send painful electric shocks. * : To utilize this mode, Specter must slide the weapon's orange tab forward to close its "fingers" into a clenching fist-like shape which reveals a gun barrel. In terms of Specter's forms, Nobunaga Damashii has the most compatibility with this mode. While used in Edison Damashii, the Gan Gun Hand can shoot electricity. Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode.png|Rod Mode Gan Gun Hand Gun Mode.png|Gun Mode |-| Combination= * Mode'|鎌モード|Kama Mōdo}}: To utilize this mode, Specter must attach the Cobra Keitai to the weapon's "palm" before sliding its orange tab forward to close its "fingers" into a gripping fist-like shape. In terms of Specter's forms, Tutankhamun Damashii has the most compatibility with this mode, though Specter Damashii has also used it briefly. Gan Gun Hand Kama Mode.png|Sickle Mode Finishers The Gan Gun Hand's many different named Omega Drive finishing attacks are activated when Specter initiates an by scanning the on its hilt with the Ghost Eyecon currently placed in his Ghost Driver. Additionally, after scanning the Energy Eye Crest on the Gan Gun Hand's hilt with the Ghost Eyecon currently placed within his Ghost Driver, Specter pulls and pushes the lever of the Ghost Driver to enhance the Gan Gun Hand's finisher. * : In Rod Mode, Specter creates a large energy projection of the and strikes the targets with it. First seen in Kamen Rider Ghost: Game de Kaigan!!. * : In Sickle Mode, Specter creates a large projection of the behind the enemy before striking them with an energized slash from his weapon that knocks said enemy into the projection. Afterwards, he pulls the trigger to cause the Eye of Providence to disintegrate and ultimately destroy the enemy trapped within. Against giant or multiple enemies, Omega Fang can also be utilized simply as an energized slash. The Omega Fang can temporarily trap a strong enemy like Gamma Ultima if it cannot destroy target. **In Episode 11, Specter uses this finisher in his normal form to take out Gundari. * : In Gun Mode, Specter creates two temporary rows of copies of his weapon to target and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original, with the copies vanishing after they've all fired off a single shot. **When Specter uses this finisher in his Necrom Specter form, he charges green energy from the Gan Gun Hand and fires at the enemy. This finisher was stopped by Necrom when Kanon shielded Ghost to protect him in episode 19 but he used it on Ghost in episode 20. *An alternate version of the finishers above is the deadly-powered finishers of Sin Specter, done by pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver once. The resulting finisher may vary depending on the Gan Gun Hand's mode. ** : Using the Gan Gun Hand in Rod Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the Omega Smash, which could use to slap the target. ** : Using the Gan Gun Hand in Gun Mode, Specter performs a more powerful version of the Omega Spark, firing multiple homing shots at the foe. ** : Using the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode, Specter charges energy to the Cobra Keitai for a more powerful version of the Omega Fang, Specter creates a dark blue pyramid and vacuums the enemy. Rod Mode= 3DS omega smash.jpg|Omega Smash (Game de Kaigan!!) Gan Gun Hand Smash.jpg|Omega Smash (Battride War Genesis) Envy Slap.png|Envy Slap |-| Sickle Mode= Omega Fang (Specter).png|Omega Fang KRG-Tutankhamun Omega Fang 1.png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Step 1: Black hole creation) KRG-Tutankhamun Omega Fang 2.png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Step 2: Black hole disintegration) Omega Fang (Tutankhamun).png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Energy Slash version) Omega Fang Boomerang.png|Omega Fang (Tutankhamun) (Boomerang version) Sloth Grave creating.png|Sloth Grave (Step 1: Pyramid creation) Sloth Brave.png|Sloth Grave (Step 2: Pyramid disintegration) |-| Gun Mode= KRS-Nobunaga Omega Spark.png|Omega Spark (Nobunaga) Omega Spark (Necrom).png|Omega Spark (Necrom) Lust Bullet.png|Lust Bullet Ganbarider The Gan Gun Hand Rod Mode is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Behind the scenes The Gan Gun Hand made its on-screen debut in episode 5 of Kamen Rider Ghost. Notes *Like Gan Gun Saber, the Gan Gun in Gan Gun Hand is based on the word , which is an onomatopoeia of pounding or banging on something. *Both of the Gan Gun Hand's alternate modes hold meaning to their respective Damashii forms. **Gun Mode: Represents a Tanegashima rifle. This mode being paired with Nobunaga Damashii references how the real life Oda Nobunaga had revolutionized musket tactics in Japan during his active years. **Sickle Mode: Has references to death, as the young Pharaoh Tutankhamen was believed to have died from . The sickle weapon in question also resembles a scythe, a tool used in popular media by the Grim Reaper to collect souls, which was also popularized in the Reaper Legion concept in Ghost s immediate predecessor. *"Guupaa" is a children's game which is essentially a variant of Rock-Paper-Scissors. **Much like the game, each mode has the hand in a position to match each choice: Gun Mode/Rock, Rod Mode/Paper, and Sickle Mode/Scissors. *In the toyline, due to a design flaw with the Gan Gun Hand's namesake feature, it cannot be combined with the Condor Denwor and the Bat Clock. Despite the fact the Kumo Lantern is compatible with Gan Gun Hand, the resulting sounds and finisher announcement remains the same as Sickle Mode. *When the Gan Gun Hand is switched from Gun Mode to Rod Mode, one can hear a digitalized and distorted robotic voice saying . This is due to the motion of the hand opening bearing resemblance to the action of slapping the back of one's hand on another's torso, commonly used for comedic retorts in Japan. Appearances * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Pole-arms Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Ghost)